


This Meet Cute is Better Than Yours

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Can't Wait To Lightly Bully MJF, Delinquent Joey Janela, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gen, Jimmy Havoc Is Terrifying, Love That Prick, Nick Jackson Is Feral, Prep MJF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: No, it's not a meet cute. It's a fucking nightmare of a homeroom class that Maxwell Jacob Friedman is being forced to endure. He's got two exchange students, Brandon god damn Cutler, that bastard freshman, future porn star Joey Ryan, and feral fuck Nick Jackson. Will the missing student be his saving grace and make this class bearable? Of course he won't because this isn't a fucking high school romance, dumb ass.
Series: High Spots High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Kudos: 17





	This Meet Cute is Better Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a really weird idea I am one of our other mods had and now it is going to be a long form series because we are... unhinged.  
Oh! We have a tumblr!

Maxwell Jacob Friedman was settled into his scarf, eyeballing the teacher as she called roll for what had to be the worst fucking homeroom class to ever exist. Two god damn exchange students, one of whom already fucking hated MJF, a guy his age who had an impossible mustache, a bratty little freshman who had ended up in his home room by what had to be a mistake, and of fucking course, the biggest fucking nerd in school. Mr. Dungeons-and-Dragons-Cosplay-Comic-Lovin-Jack-Off Brandon Cutler. MJF leered at him in the front row quietly reading a bullshit fantasy book. 

“Hey, MFJ!” 

Oh wait, there was something worse. 

“Can I sit here?” 

MJF looked at Nick fucking Jackson with undisguised contempt. The twin must have had the bad luck of not getting put in the same class as his brother and was looking for someone to sit next to. Well he was gonna have to keep looking. 

“Fuck you, no.” 

“Cool.” Nick plopped down at the desk next to him and began getting out his notebook and a pencil as if MJF hadn’t just told him to fuck off. 

“What am I talking to fuckin’ myself?” MJF demanded trying to push Nick’s stuff off his desk, “Buzz off man!” 

“Dude come on,” Nick said with a flat face, “You’re the only person I know in here and I am not going to sit next to the guy with the mustache or the freshman and have you seen those exchange kids?” 

MJF shot a look over at the British student who was cleaning his black nails with a knife and then at the Irish one who was busy drawing what looked like a pentagram on the front of his notebook. Yeah, MJF didn’t want to sit next to them either. But that didn’t mean he wanted one of the feral Jackson twins next to him. 

MJF opened his mouth to shoo him off again but of course that was when the teacher came to the front of the class and announced that yes, wherever they were sitting was going to be their assigned homeroom seats for the rest of the year. MJF let his head thunk loudly down onto the desk as Nick looked at him with delighted eyes. Perfect.

Just.

Fucking.

Perfect. 

“We actually should have one more student,” The teacher muttered looking at their attendance sheet, “Mr Havoc?” the British student looked up from his nails. “Just make sure the seat next to you stays open for him in case of his arrival.” 

The student, Havoc, shrugged and returned to the task at hand. The teacher sighed and continued with hanging out syllabi and other very necessary sheets of paper that would all be tossed into the trashcan as the students left the classroom. 

“Psst!” Nick hissed in MJF’s ear, MJF squeezed his pen so tight his knuckles turned white, “Do you want to see a magic trick?” 

MJF resisted the urge to reach over and stab his pencil into Nick’s hand and instead contented himself with ignoring the other teen who seemed insistent on continuing his trick anyway. 

“Here.” Nick placed a card on his desk, “Look at it but don’t show me.” 

MJF took the card and ripped it in half. 

“Dude!” 

“Good morning, fuckers!” 

MJF looked up to see what had to be the missing student. He had wild curly hair, a backwards hat, viciously bright sunglasses, and a smile that was far too bright for the time of day it was. 

“Mr. Janela!” The teacher snapped, “I will not have you use that kind of language or be late!” 

“Oh shit, yeah I knew it was late but-”

“No, I don’t want excuses I want you to sit down next to Mr. Havoc and be quiet, please.”

The guy, Janela, shot the teacher finger guns and clicked his tongue as he swaggered over to his seat. 

“And take off your hat and glasses.” 

“Lit.” Janela took off the hat and glasses, hooking the latter on the front of his shirt and stuffing the hat into his backpack. He collapsed into his chair and stretched out, tipping his head back, and letting his wild mane of hair tumble down the back. 

MJF rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair. Dumbass skater bitch. 

“Is this your card?” 

MJF’s eyes slowly slid over to Nick, ready to tell him to go to hell, but, well he’d be fucked. It was his card…


End file.
